Anan Ketsuno
) |birthday = August 28th |age = 22 |gender = Male |height = 185 cm (6'1½") |weight = 63 kg (141.3 lbs) |eyes = Purple |hair = Blue |blood type = AB |affiliation = Shin'ō Academy, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami |position = |division = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations= Shin'ō Academy, Seireitei, Soul Society |relatives = Oshiri Ketsuno (Mom †) Senrihin Ketsuno (Dad †) |shikai = Shūhen Chiiki (Unatained) |bankai = Kyūkyoku no Chikei (Unatained) |manga debut = |anime debut = |video game debut= |japanese voice = Tatsuhisa Suzuki |english voice = Matthew Mercer |spanish voice = }} Anan Ketsuno (結野 アナン, Ketsuno Anan) commonly referred to as Ana Ketsuno Ketsuno Ana (結野 アナ (けつの穴), Ketsuno Ana), is a and an student-trainee of . He’s one of the main protagonists of “——“. Appearance Ketsuno is a tall, muscular man with tanned skin, and purple pupils. He has long blue hair which reaches to the small of his back, however he keeps it in a ponytail. Outside of the standard academy uniform which he seems to greatly dislike, he wears a slim fitting black tank-top which exposes his arms and ribs. While he will wear a kimono, he tends to keep it wrapped around his waist. For bottom-wear, he dons slim black pants of an unknown material, and black boots to fit. He can also commonly be found with a teal scarf around his neck. Personality To say that Ketsuno is a “deranged man-child” would be kind. Hubristic, arrogant, he’s quick to get in a brawl regardless of his standing with the opponent. Whether it’s caused by his fists, or his vulgar language, he’s eager to battle any opponent. Many times it’s been said that he acts much like Kenpachi Hokutan for his aggressive nature in combat. That being said, he’s also notable for being extremely disrespectful, causing many people to refer to him as Ketsuno Ana (けつの穴, Asshole), but he doesn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he chuckled at it himself, admitting it was a “nice joke”. He doesn’t seem to acknowledge authority, rather he acknowledges power. Even to those who are clearly more powerful such as Enryaku Tsunayashiro, he will refer to as “bitch” or other vulgar terms without so much as hesitating. Though, he’s rather intelligent as displayed by his test scores in school, ranking very highly. Although he gets low scored when it comes to Kidō. Still, he’s a devious individual, enjoying pushing others buttons and causing trouble. He seems to be a master of pushing limits without crossing the threshold. He states that he “isn’t afraid of being arrested”, rather he realizes that the time in which he was incarcerated, he could’ve been doing other things. Still, his sense of pride is strong. He finds opponents holding back to be insulting, and refuses to run away regardless of the situation. Even in battle, he finds it dishonorable to turn his back on an opponent. History Ketsuno was born August 28th to Oshiri and Senrihin Ketsuno. He was an only child and lived what some would consider a rough life, but to him? It was normal. He grew up in the “hood”, and was an outcast in his own community due to his ability to perceive spiritual beings, yet he didn’t mind. No one believed him, but they were there. As a child, he would frequently stand on the corner of his block, selling illegal substances, running from the law enforcement. As a result he ended up in a number of street fights, but it was due to his unusual power that he was able to fend off the various gangs who tried to jump him. It was all of this that bred him into who he is today. At school, he garnered high scores due to his intelligence, which shocked most at first. It wasn’t until middle school that he would finally be somewhat accepted, being the star player for his school’s various sports teams, including Track, Basketball, and swimming. Still, when he left the school and went home, he was an outcast. He cared for his parents more than they cared for him, as he tried to make money for them, gain good grades. Everything to impress them, yet his father didn’t seem to notice, but his mother did. She was his rock, the thing that kept him sane.. until she passed. At the age of fourteen he encountered a Hollow face to face for the first time. It was at this time that the Hollow slaughtered his entire community. As the only survivor, he was framed for the murder and was forced to go on the run for years. He made it his mission to hunt down Hollows, and he did so with finesse. For the next eight years he would spend his time bouncing from location to location, fighting off Hollows with his bare hands, or weapons he managed to acquire. It was during this time that he discovered his Fullbring, and he used it to its fullest. It was only at the age of twenty-two that he came across a powerful Hollow. He fought and fought, but to no avail. As he assumed his time had come, he smiled and charged in for the last blow, only for it to be taken from him by Amaya Choei who stepped in. Ketsuno was annoyed, but he could sense the power coming off of Amaya, and decided to challenge him. After all, in those eight years, he had yet to meet a true challenge he couldn’t handle, yet this man dispatched of the Hollow as if it were nothing. Ketsuno tried his hardest, but Amaya defeated him with ease. Yet, Ketsuno refused to stay down. Amaya having taken somewhat of a interest in the man, invited him to attend Shin'ō Academy. Ketsuno figuring that he could find more foes of Amaya’s caliber, accepted on the condition that Amaya could knock him out. Amaya agreed, and did so in but a split second, taking him to the . Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength: Ketsuno displays remarkable physical strength, fitting of his skillset. He’s able to rip lamp-poles from the concrete and use them as a weapon with minimal effort. Even without a weapon, he’s able to combat Hollows and supernatural beings alike. Enhanced Speed: While not the fastest by any means, he displays a high-grade of both traveling, and reaction speed. This is only further enhanced by his ability to use his to compete with . Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Fitting his up close and personal style, he’s an extremely durable man. Even when being struck from any sort of attack, he seems to not feel pain, smiling even when blood blocks his vision. In battle he will routinely take powerful hits in order to deal one of he needs to, but he understands that dodging is also important. Spiritual Awareness: Ketsuno has enough spiritual power to be able to see and attend Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ketsuno is without question a master at hand to hand combatant. Though he’s been trained in Hakuda, he tends to fight with a more free-form style. Zanjutsu Practitioner: Hakuda Practitioner: Kido Practitioner: Goods and Chattels (グッズ ・アンド・チャットテル, Guddoso ando Chattoteru}}: Ketsuno’s Fullbring is odd in the sense that whatever he chooses to pick up becomes his Fullbring. He’s used this ability to fight with a stick, managing to combat a blade as if it were nothing. Ketsuno’s ability works on the basis of how Fullbrings function. Much like how he is able to draw the soul out of a body of water to walk on it, or the air to propel himself quickly, he is able to not only draw out the soul of whatever object he is holding to use it to its full potential, but impose his own soul into it in order to make it more powerful. Due to the fact that he boasts an amazing amount of willpower, as well as mental and spiritual fortitude, he’s able to greatly amplify the natural parameters of anything he chooses to use as a weapon. With his Fullbring, he’s able to grab even the air and turn it into a whip. Zanpakutō Weaknesses Appearances in Other Media Video Games Movies Music Censorship Trivia Quotes References Titles Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fullbringer